The present invention relates to an electronic control system for a variable geometry turbocompressor (VGT) applied to a diesel engine provided with a continuous braking device.
Continuous braking devices are known and comprise one or more actuators adapted to control a supplementary opening of the exhaust valves of the diesel engine, or the opening of auxiliary valves in order to dissipate the compression energy produced in the cylinders.
Electronic devices are also known which receive as an input a plurality of signals measured in the engine and generate a piloting signal supplied to an actuator which regulates the geometry of the turbine of the compressor by modifying the operating characteristics of the turbocompressor.